This core consists of personnel and facilities essential to provide technological, medical and logistical support necessary to conduct the proposed clinical studies under standardized hyperthermia protocol and to acquire and maintain the data necessary for meaning evaluation of the results. It will thus serve the entire Program, including technology transfer to Dana Farber Cancer Institute. To maximally utilize the available patients and thus get statistically meaningful data, it is necessary to streamline the patient flow through the facility while providing for their maximum safety. The composition and function of this Core is based on these calculations.